


The Bonds of Time

by torakko



Series: Polydimensiona: Slumbering Forest [1]
Category: Polydimensiona
Genre: Bond of Time, Chronaxys - Chronax/Chronax, Demons, Dokun/Rokar, First Time, Humanoid Demon Phase, Oh My God, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko





	1. The Bond

"So... You're saying you want to make the bond of time with me..?" Zach asked, her face reddening slowly.

Cryo just glanced up at her and nodded, her face a solid red. "I wanna make you happy..." Cryo murmured. "And I don't wanna get tempted by other demons..." She paused, smiling weakly. "I haven't anyway..."

"Cryo..." Zacharie replied, a look of longing in her eyes. "You're sweet, you know that..?" She put her hand on Cryo's cheek, and the small demon nuzzled her hand before kissing it. "That's why I wanna form the bond with you too." Cryo's face lit up.

"Really?" She paused. "I love you so much, Zach! So much!" Cryo pressed her lips against Zacharie's, the sheer force of Cryo's excitement pushing them onto the small demon's bed.

* * *

 

Zach smiled as Cryo pushed her onto the bed, looking at her nervously. Zach guided Cryo's hands down her body, Cryo's eyes widening at what she felt and the noises that Zacharie made. 

 

"This is it." Zach whispered, her hands gripping Cryo's shoulders tightly. "We're gonna be... bonded..." Cryo didn't have time to respond, before Zacharie kissed her briefly and sweetly. 

 

Cryo's eyes were glassy with want, as well as Zacharie's. The only sound that filled the room was Cryo's shaky breaths. 

 

Zach's hands dragged Cryo's down to the button of Zacharie's skirt. 

 

Cryo felt her hands let free, as her face softened and she fumbled with the apparel. 

 

Cryo looked to her lover for approval, and after getting a nod from Zach, started to remove the rest of their clothes. Cryo smiled at what she saw, which made Zach blush. 

 

"Do it, it's okay..." Zacharie whispered, grasping the sides of the other demon's face. 

 

"I'll b-b-be..." Cryo stuttered. 

 

"Gentle... got it, no worries." Zach replied, stroking hair from Cryo's face. 

 

Cryo pulled the blanket up around them, before beginning her movements. 

 

The room was mostly silent, except for the occasional gasp or moan from one of them. One of Zach's hands gripped one of Cryo's horns, while the other held the dokun's shoulder fiercely. Their tails met and linked, wrapping around each other's. 

 

Cryo had to lean up on her elbows to gain strength as her movements increased to top speed. "Ah..!" Various noises escaped from Cryo's mouth as she reached climax. "Zach!" She cried, and Zach hugged her tightly, feeling Cryo breath heavily in the afterglow of her release. The new runes glowed faintly on Cryo's shoulder blade, and new runes glowed on Zach's shoulder as well. 

 

After her breathing calmed down, Cryo was swept into a kiss, and Zacharie's hands ran through Cryo's hair. 

 

Cryo rolled off of Zach, facing the demon with a flustered look on her face. 

 

 

Zach giggled, pulling Cryo into her. The look that Cryo had given her, a look of waiting for approval. "It was great, Cryo." She kissed each one of Cryo's horns. Cryo made a noise of satisfaction, smiling softly.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. After

"Hnngh..." Cryo made a few noises as she woke up from her relaxing sleep. She stretched, raising her arms up and yawning. The blanket she had pulled up to her shoulders fell to her waist as she sat up. This revealed the symmetrical scars on her back and stomach. Zacharie stood in the middle of the room, picking up clothing and placing it onto the bed. She didn't realize Cryo was up yet. Cryo just watched as Zach put on a shirt, speechless. She jumped when she was hit in the face by a shirt. 

 

"Don't watch me like that..!" Zacharie grumbled. 

 

Zach tossed Cryo her baggy shorts, and the black haired demon slipped them on, getting up and walking over to her lover. 

 

"I love you..." Cryo said, groggily hugging Zacharie from behind. She felt like she hadn't seen Zach in awhile. 

 

"You're acting kinda weird, Cryo..." Zach said, turning around to return the embrace. "But I love you too..." She murmured, resting her head on Cryo's. 

 


End file.
